injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes and 4 villains to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. Note: The plot of the Roleplay shall be a DC/Marvel Crossover as voted on the poll. UPDATE: Roleplay has restarted for a second time. Claim and create characters fast before other people do! Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing (Wwwdot) *Superman (TroyTroodon) *Shazam *Cyborg *Green Arrow *Wonder Woman (TroyTroodon) *Green Lantern *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Red Robin *Aquaman *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen) *Kid Flash *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Mas y Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders-earth1) *Wolverine *Beast (Wwwdot) *Iron Man *The Hulk *Thor *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Spiderman (More characters can be added) Villains *Joker (Cartoon44) *General Zod *Doomsday *Soloman Grundy *Brainiac *Lex Luthor (TroyTroodon) *Darkseid *Bizzaro *Harley Quinn *Riddler (TroyTroodon) *Penguin (TroyTroodon) *Ra's al Ghul *Killer Croc *Scarecrow *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam *Sinestro *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane (Fireworks888) *Trigon *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Captain Cold *Firefly *(More characters can be added) Anti-Heroes or Mercenaries *Catwoman *Red Hood *Deathstroke (Fireworks888) *Deadshot (Fireworks888) *Lobo *Cheshire *Scorpion *Metamorpho *Deadpool *(More characters can be added) Roleplay (Deadshot is prone atop Gotham Catheral's peak, having his sniper rifle aimed at City Hall) 5 more minutes until the mayor of this sewer called a city comes out of his office and is greeted with 9 millimeter sniper round..... Fireworks888 (talk) 22:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (A batwing swoops in from above silently as Batman sneakily hangs down to Deadshot and picks him up) Yeah. That's also how long it takes for you to be locked behind bars. So I'd suggest you drop the gun and go back to where you belong, Floyd. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) (strained) Ooooh, Bats. I had a feeling you were gonna interupt my assassination. So, I'll do what ever you say. (Deadshot throws down the rifle, turning on a sensor in it. The sensor activates several pounds of explosives hidden in the Catheral's floor boards, throwing Batman and Deadshot out the window and blowing the peak of the Catheral skyhigh) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (Glides through the air and shoots a grapple line at Deadshot, wrapping around his chest catching him from his fall) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Not far, Nightwing watches from one of the nearest buildings by a corner, just in case if things go south) TroyTroodon (talk) 05:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadshot: (pulls out a switch blade and cuts the grapple rope, landing on a balcony and spraining an ankle) AGH! (gets up and lines up the trajectory perfectly in the path of a gliding Batman with the rifle, smirking) Bullseye...... (fires) Fireworks888 (talk) 07:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay